


Only For a Night

by NiaChase



Series: Tsukikage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Festivals, First Dates, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rejection, Romance, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Part 2 of Rewards!How in the hell can Tsukishima move on if Kageyama can't get the boy he wants?You don't. You just say fuck it.Kei takes Tobio out on a date, and get to have Tobio only for the night.And yet, they both want more.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Tsukikage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001454
Comments: 31
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima really wasn't trying to look for Kageyama, it just happens that everywhere he went, he can spot the boy. He wasn't stalking. Nope. Not even when Tsukki went to the vending machine every day to see if Kageyama was there. It just happens that Kageyama was there each time he went. So, he wasn't stalking. 

That's what he tells himself every day. 

Every time he went Tsukki checked, he would always find Kageyama looking at Hinata around the corner playing with the volleyball near the gym doors. A part of Tsukishima wanted to push those two idiots together, but another part just wanted to watch Kageyama from a distance and keep ignoring Yamaguchi about asking Kags out instead. 

_"You already made out with him. Just ask him out on a date already!" Yamaguchi said as they walked towards their class. "It's not that easy and I rather not get in the way. And why are you telling me to do it?" Tsukishima asked. "Because I'm always stuck with you preaching about Kageyama to the point I'm seeing him in my dreams. He's scary in there!" Yamaguchi told him. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "He's not that scary. Just physically and emotionally unable to give a nice smile during the heat of a volleyball game." He explained. He still remembered that first smile Kageyama tried to give his team. He looked insane and ready to commit murder at that time. But he looked a lot better nowadays. He was developing gradually to a nice smile, though Tsukki has yet seen it. "And you're daydreaming again," Yamaguchi commented. "Shut up!"_

Now here he was NOT STALKING Kageyama, wondering if he should ask the idiot out. Yams were right. He already took Kag's first kiss, make-out session, and seen Kageyama's body naked. He felt it too, though not the good stuff because he was respectful.

Just his thighs, sides, and chest. He was the first to hear his moans, the first to feel Kageyama wanting him. He stole so many firsts that he wanted to smirk at the orange-haired boy. Whenever Kageyama thinks back to his first time for many things, Tsukishima will be on his mind. But still... 

Hinata had Kageyama's heart first, even if it was unknowingly. 

So he had to do the right thing. "Hey, King," Tsukki called out, seeing Kageyama flinch and looked at him. Even though the nickname King came from a dark past, Kageyama's appearance would get him that nickname alone. His inky black hair a dark contrast to his light skin tone. 

His sharp features and aura of power and intimidation enough to scare the little kids if he were pissed. Still, his eyes were a nice shade of blue like sapphires if you could catch his attention, which Tsukki did. He could see a small blush on Kageyama's cheeks, most likely the memory of what happened when they were together. 

When they woke up, Kageyama hurriedly left, but not after giving him a goodbye kiss. That was a week ago and Tsukki still didn't know if that was his okay to make kissing in private a norm for them now. Either way, he lost his moment so now it was awkward again if either of them tried it now.

"Don't call me that," Kageyama retort, though it didn't have any heat to it. "Whatever. What you doing stalking the shrimp, huh?" Tsukki asked, looking at the vending machine. He spotted Kageyama's milk he always gets during lunch.

"Don't call him that! He might be short but he got hella amount of talent to make up for it." Kageyama argued. It irked Tsukki a bit hearing that but knew that this was the way for them to go back to normal. Bickering and working up each other's nerves. 

That's how they were supposed to be. 

"As if. He's still sloppy. But as a King, shouldn't you be confident and courageous to ask the lonely boy out? You're losing your touch, you're majesty." Tsukii said in a light tone, paying for the milk before pressing the button. Kageyama scowled and looked away.

"Yeah well, it's hard to ask out someone you like. You haven't asked out Yamaguchi yet!" Kageyama fired back. Tsukki pulled out the milk and looked at Kageyama. "You're an idiot. Just ask him out and be done with it. You're starting to have that scary face again but slightly more maniac." Tsukki said, puncturing the milk box with a straw.

He took a sip as Kageyama looked at Hinata tossing the ball in the air. "Whatever," Kageyama said softly. Tsukki frown and took the straw that was in his mouth and putting it in Kageyama's mouth, shocking him. "There's no time like the present," Tsukki said before pushing him from around the corner and to the open. 

"Kageyama!"

Tsukki didn't stay to witness anything else. He did his part, it was up to him now. But still, he couldn't stop the aching in his heart. 

Why does it have to hurt to let go?

************

"Alright, guys! Let's clean up and get some sleep tonight!" Daichi yelled. Tsukkishima wiped his forehead, drinking a bit from his water bottle before going to pick up the balls. Hinata begged Daichi for another session on receives, having to mess up a lot during drills. 

Tsukki wanted to puke or just punch the guy. 

Hinata was always aiming to be at the top and more, or at least pass Kageyama, who was already a perfectionist when it came to volleyball anyway. Even if his spikes rivals Kageyama's or even the wing spikers and the ace, everything else was just proficient enough to not have them lose a game. 

Well... He was getting better, he'll give him that. 

By the time Daichi locked up, Tsukki was surprised Kageyama was walking home alone, Hinata already racing off. He gave Yamaguchi a moment to talk to Yachi, being a blushing mess, and went to confront Kageyama.

"What happened to you two walking home together? Or at least to the gate?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama spared him a look before looking away. "I told him to go on ahead," Kageyama answered. "Why?" Tsukki asked. He really had no business asking these questions, but he was noticing how quiet Kageyama was during practice. He didn't yell at Hinata for messing up today.

"I took your advice. He turned me down." Kageyama said softly. "Wait, what?" Tsukki said this time confused. Anyone with eyes knew those two was closer than close and had a special bond no one could honestly achieve if they tried. 

"Yeah. He already made plans to go to Tokyo this weekend and spend a night with Kenma's place and get extra training with Kuroo. So it's not that he didn't like to or anything! Just... Just already made plans. So there's hope, I guess." Kageyama said, but you could see the slight fear in his eyes, worried if Hinata didn't like him. 

Tsukki had half a mind to call Kuroo and tell him to cancel everything. 

As if that idiot would listen. 

"He's a dumbass," Tsukki stated. Kageyama shook his head but said nothing. He walked away with a sigh, a lot on his mind about being rejected. Tsukki watched him, wanting to do something about this. Then he heard Daichi and Suga talking about their plans this weekend as they walked by.

And that's when it came to him. "Daichi! Suga!" Tsukki called out. The two older males paused and were shocked Tsukishima was the one who called for them. "Yes, Tsukishima? You need something?" Daichi asked. Tsukki blushed, wondering what the hell was he doing, but he couldn't back out.

Yamaguchi walked up next to him as Yachi and Kiyoko walked past them together. "Um... Well... Those plans you were talking about, can we have a double date?" Tsukki requested, his cheeks madly red. Yamaguchi chuckled, Tsukki giving him a glare for him to shut up.

Suga's eyes brightened. Tsukishima was a stand-off guy when it came to his personal life, so he was interested in who did Tsukishima liked. "A double date? Sure! Who's the lucky girl?" Suga asked. "Um... It's a guy." Tsukki corrected them. Daichi looked at Yamaguchi.

"You two?" He asked. Those two were close friends and Yamaguchi was the only one who really hanged out with Tsukishima. As for Tsukki, he was thinking about lecturing Yamaguchi about at least coming out to the team about his and Yachi's relationship. It was growing more disgusting the more people asked if they were dating. 

"No! Not him! Kageyama!" Tsukki blurted. 

... 

"WHAT!"

************

After practice, Tsukki walked up to Kageyama and grabbed his shoulder. Kageyama was about to retort but Tsukki put a hand over his mouth so the boy could just listen. "Tonight, at eight, be dress and look cute. I'm taking you out and I won't take no for an answer." Tsukki demanded.

Tsukki removed his hand, Kageyama looking more confused than angry. "Why?" He asked. "Because I want to... Tobio," Tsukki said softly. It was almost like a switch flipping looking at Kageyama. From being a hardass that always ready to retort to a soft, blushing mess who couldn't meet Tsukki's eyes, just because Tsukki saying his first name.  


Well, many things happened already when either of them said the other's first name.  


So really, Tsukki couldn't really blame him.  


"Is it another reward or something?" Kageyama asked. Tsukki looked around, most of his teammates gone ahead, Suga and Daichi locking up. "Something like that. But be ready though. I'll pick you up at eight. And we are going to be walking around a lot so wear appropriate shoes." Tsukki told him before walking away.

Kageyama watched him leave, a little sad about one missing detail. And that's when Tsukki turns around and went back to Kageyama, smirking at how readable Kageyama was. Kageyama heard footsteps and looked up.

Before he could say a word, Tsukki kissed him lightly, but enough to feel Kageyama melt. When he backed away, Kageyama was a blushing mess and pouted when he saw Tsukki smirk.

"Wear something cute for me," Tsukki whispered in his ear, then walked off, hearing Kageyama grumble and curse Tsukki to hell. Tsukki chuckled. This was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> Comment below. I hope you like this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama didn't exactly know what outfit would be cute enough for him. All he wore was his school uniform and work out clothes most of the day. He didn't know what he was going to be doing either, so he didn't want to be too fancy, but worried if he would look underdressed. But as he looked in his closet, there was only one real question he wanted to be answered;  


Why in the hell does he care?  


This was Tsukishima, the saltiest boy and the pain in his ass. But what happened a week ago seem to change their dynamic with each other. None of his insults was taken to heart, mostly because Tsukishima seems to just say the insults without any heat to really make Kageyama mad. 

They were spotting each other everywhere and if Kageyama was too close, he felt his heart starting to race. But even worse, Kageyama expected more kisses throughout this week after his goodbye kiss, but Tsukishima stayed away from him. Maybe it was a good thing. He got a chance to spend time with Hinata, though his partner seemed more distracted lately.  


Maybe it was because of the trip to Tokyo.  


But back to the problem at hand...  


He didn't know what to wear. He had enough white and black t-shirts, but he pulled out a dark blue button-up and a pair of skinny jeans. This was enough, right? This was just an outing, just hanging out, right? Kageyama shyly looked in the mirror and straightened out his hair after putting his clothes on. He never thought about his appearance this much, but he felt his heart race and he didn't know why.  


It was usually like this with Hinata.  


Was his crush... changing? 

Kageyama shook his head, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. His crush can't change so quickly. He hardly did anything with Tsukishima. But... he has been looking forward to arguing with him. Just hearing the blond just calling him king brought him excitement. This wasn't how they were supposed to be. They were supposed to dislike each other, just tolerate each other. 

... 

He wanted more. 

"What's wrong with me?" He asked softly, afraid of the answer. Well, he knew the answer, just wasn't ready to accept it. Kageyama snapped his head at the sound of knocking on the door. He spared one last look in the mirror, very grateful he did shower twice and moisturized earlier. 

... 

What is wrong with him?! 

Kageyama raced down his stairs and open his door. Tsukishima was a pretty sight. He was wearing a nice gold shirt with a black light jacket. It brought out his eyes that made him blush once he realized Tsukki was staring at him. "Oh, did I overdressed?! I can go change!" Kageyama said frantically.

"No, God, no, you look beautiful!" Tsukki blurted out. Kageyama was still trying to stop himself from blushing and convincing himself to think they were just hanging out when Tsukki moves his hand from behind himself to give him a small bouquet of blue irises and red roses.

It took his breath away, mostly because he never thought of himself getting flowers. "These are for you," Tsukki said, blushing and looking away. Kageyama smirked. Without thinking, he touched Tsukki's face and place a kiss on his cheek, making Tsukki look at him, shocked.

It was the first time Kageyama made a move between them. Kageyama took the flowers, finding them a place to put them before making his way outside and locking the door behind him. "Ready to go?" he asked, ignoring what he did. 

He didn't even know what he did or why... it felt so natural? 

"Yeah," Tsukki answered, grabbing Kageyama's wrist and pulling him to a car waiting for them. Kageyama doesn't remember Tsukki having a car. Tsukki opened the back door for him, Kageyama climbing in to Daichi and Suga talking. Suga was the first to look at him and smiled.

"Hey, Kageyama!" Suga said cheerfully while Daichi chuckled and watched Tsukki climb in glaring at the both of the elder boys, mostly Suga. "Hey," Kageyama said, before looking at Tsukki. "I figured having them here would help you relax than just the two of us," Tsukki explained.

Kageyama smiled, feeling his tension leaving him. It did feel less like a date, but somehow still held the romance about it. "Thank you, Kei," Kageyama said softly. Tsukki looked at him, before taking his hand. "Anytime, Tobio," Tsukki responded, looking at Kageyama's eyes. He could really get lost in them whenever Kageyama look at him like this. He could get lost with his voice alone whenever he says his first name. 

Then they remembered that they weren't alone. 

Both boys looked at the two elder boys, who were both smirking and felt like proud parents. "Can we go!" Tsukki demanded, coming out a bit harshly, but Daichi and Suga knew he was just embarrassed that he was caught being soft towards the one person he normally argued with. Daichi chuckled. "Sure," he answered before he finally drove off to their location. 

************

Kageyama didn't know where they were going until he saw shades of red, orange, and gold up ahead, many people mingling around and walking towards the festival. He looked at Tsukki excitedly before looking out of his window. He has never been to a festival before, though it was mostly because he was more focused on volleyball.

Then his feelings came and he felt all jumbled up. He still felt it too, mostly because now he didn't know who was his feelings towards. Tsukki was being sweet and maybe he still felt bad that Hinata rejected hanging out with him in favor of other people. But he couldn't deny that his heart raced when he thought of Tsukki and the feeling of wanting to kiss the blond whenever they were alone was getting greater.

He looking at Tsukki again, who seems to be in deep thought. Kageyama wasn't sure if he really wanted this "hanging out" to be just that. Kageyama smiled to himself. Well, at least to him, he wants this to be a date. He... he wanted to be closer to Tsukishima, maybe even romantically. 

He side-eyed Tsukki. But would Tsukki like him like that? Was he just doing this just because Kageyama got rejected by Hinata? Even a week ago, Tsukki told him not to think too much about those kisses.

But it didn't explain about the makeout session that night a week ago. Yeah, Kageyama sorta asked for it, but he didn't expect Tsukki to be that into it. It didn't explain when Tsukki touched him like that was all he ever wanted.  


It didn't explain why Tsukki was being nice.  


"I can smell your brain burning in your head. You don't have much of it so stop overthinking it." Tsukki said, avoiding Kageyama's eyes. He could feel it burning holes into his head. "Tsukishima!" Suga reprimanded, but Tsukki didn't take it back.

When Daichi finally parked, Tsukki looked over at Kageyama. His eyes were intense and he looked confused. "What?" He asked. Kageyama cocked his head like a cute puppy. "I don't understand you at all," Kageyama stated. Tsukki raised an eyebrow. Was Kageyama really trying to figure him out? 

"You don't understand much of anything," Tsukki told him. Kageyama smiled, which made Tsukki confused this time. "I know you like kissing me. And I know you think I look cute." Kageyama pointed out. Tsukki blushed and looked away. "Tch, Dumbass," He grumbled, making Kageyama laugh with a victory.

Tsukki blushed more. Suga calmed down. As weird as it was for Tsukki to try to insult Kageyama, it was cute that Kageyama was figuring him out. Seein him in this situation, Tsukki really did have a sweet heart. He chuckled as the four of them got out of the car.

Those two really did like each other, even if they both want to deny it. Suga spared a look at Kageyama. He hopes silently that at least Kags will recognize his feelings for Tsukki soon.

************

The two groups separated to spend time with their partner, so Suga and Daichi left the boys to themselves, but not before Suga told them to always be together and keep their phone on loud so if they call, they could hear it. 

Then Suga gave them rules like not fighting and causing trouble here nor start trouble with any other volleyball players they may see here (That last one was mostly for Kageyama. Hinata might be the main one to claim victory proudly without playing the opponent first, Kageyama was the type to not back down from a challenge. (Kageyama pouted at the last rule)). 

"Yes Mom," Tsukki and Kags said in unison with a deadpan voice, but it still caused Suga to blush. Daichi laughed behind him, gaining a glare from Suga. "C'mon, sweetie, they know better. No need to baby them." Daichi said, holding Suga from behind. 

Kageyama blushed at the open intimacy, Tsukki eyeing him and wondering if Kags would be okay with that. "You forgot these two like to rile each other up. We don't need a bad name for our school nor club." Suga explained. "They won't,"

Then Daichi gave them a firm stare that made their skin crawl, "Right?" He said sternly. Both Tsukki and Kags nodded. "Good. You two have fun," Daichi said before pulling Suga so they could start their date.  


...  


"Am I the only one who strangely wants to cause trouble now?" Kageyama asked, making Tsukki chuckle. "No. But let's do that later. Let's go." Tsukki said before taking Kageyama's hand and pull him to the festival. Kageyama caught up and squeezed his hand, giving Tsukki a cute smile.  


Tsukki felt his heart melt at that moment.  


Tonight, and tonight only, Kageyama was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently there will be 3 to 4 chapters of this story depending on how romantic these two are going to get at the festival. But I wanna say three. Lol. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama and Tsukishima walked around and enjoyed the sights, Tsukki mostly enjoying the bright look on Kageyama's face as he looked around with a slight blush. Tsukki put together that Kags haven't been to one before, and he couldn't blame him. 

To Tsukki, festivals were always beautiful at night. Beautiful lights lit everything up with a warm glow, music, and dancers partying in the middle of the streets. The smell of food was tempting and inviting and the few games looked fun. Tsukki wasn't sure what to do with Kageyama alone. He sorta wished he was with Suga and Daichi so he could mimic them since they were couple-y. 

He wasn't sure if he could call this a date. They walked past kids scooping goldfishes and a ring toss game, though it didn't seem to catch Kageyama's attention. Tsukki frowned. He wasn't sure what Kageyama would be into. He wanted them to have fun here than just walk around and not saying a word to each other.

"Tobio," Tsukki called out. Kageyama looked at him. Tsukki held out his hand. "It's getting a bit crowded. I don't want to lose you." Tsukki told him with a blush. Kageyama smiled and took his hand, this time walking slower until Kageyama pulled him to one of the games stalls.

"Welcome boys! Hit three of the moving targets and win a prize!" Said the man who runs it. Tsukki looked at Kags, who was blushing. "I was looking at the prizes and I wanted the stuffed seal. Um... because it looked cute... and I wanted it." Kageyama explained.

Tsukki looked at the stuffed seal. It was cute with it being icy white with cute big eyes. "Alright, I'll win it for you," Tsukki stated, making Kageyama freeze as he was about to pay. "What? No, I can do it!" Kageyama argued. Tsukki knew his next words could either cause them to be competitive and lose the sweet side of Kags or would make Kageyama sulk.

Well, there was a third option.

"Aren't I supposed to be your date? Let your date win you the seal that you are going to cuddle later." Tsukki stated, making Kageyama blush and gape at him. Tsukki smirked as he paid for the tries. The third option, which was to make that boy blush, worked.

He was handed five balls and the game began. The targets moved to no pattern at all nor the same speed. It was a game of luck, but Tsukki tried to aim and guess as he threw the balls, only two knocked down and one ball bounced off the target but didn't have enough force. 

Tsukki stood there shocked, then turned towards Kageyama laughing at him. "Shut the hell up. I'm trying to get you this stupid seal, dumbass!" Tsukki yelled, mostly from embarrassment, which only made Kags laugh harder. Blushing, Tsukki brought more tries.  


He did worst the second time.  


"This is rigged!" Tsukki yelled, making Kageyama die from laughter. Tsukki pouted and turned away from him. "Can I try it now?" Kageyama asked. "Go ahead! You'll do even worse than me! I bet that!" Tsukki said, still pouting. Kageyama smirked.

"Alright, if I do it, you owe me a kiss," Kageyama said. Tsukki looked at him, then glared at how overconfident he looked. "Fine. Do it!" Tsukki agreed. While smirking, Kageyama paid for his balls and the targets started moving. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Kageyama asked.

Tsukki crossed his arms. "What does that mean?" Tsukki asked. Kag's first throw didn't hit, but Kageyama still looked confident. "You do remember I'm half of the 'Weirdo Quick Attack' right?" Kageyama asked. "Tch, so?" Kageyama's second throw hit the target. 

"I deal with speed every day, bringing the ball to the spikers. Third tempo all the way to minus tempo." Kageyama explained. Tsukki grumbled. Kageyama's third throw hit the target. Tsukki saw Kageyama focus on a target, his eyes staying on only one during the hold movement.

"It means this is easy for me. And you owe me a kiss." Kageyama said, his last throw hitting the target. Tsukki wanted to be mad, but he chose to pout instead, looking away. He waited for Kageyama to get his prize and was ready to walk away, but Kageyama stopped him.

"What?" Tsukki asked, then looked down at Kageyama's hands. He didn't get the seal, but a stuffed green dragon which in actuality, looked more like a dinosaur with cute wings. "I... um... got this for you. I know it's not a dinosaur, but it's close enough, right?" Kageyama asked.

"What about your seal?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama blushed. "Well, you look cute when you pout, and you still owe me a kiss. I want the kiss instead of the seal." Kageyama said shyly. Maybe it was because he was surrounded by people he didn't know and that's why he was bold.

He was getting better about speaking his mind on the court, mostly yelling, but he never thought it would apply to this situation as well. Tsukki took the plush softly, his heart beating faster at the soft feel. He already wanted to cuddle it. With a smile, he leaned down and gave Kageyama the kiss he owed, sweet and chaste, and it seems to change the air around them.

It was more romantic and beautiful, Tsukki as he held the plush to his chest. "Thank you," Tsukki said softly. Kageyama smirked. "You're a real softie for dinosaurs, aren't you? Or maybe just plushies in general." Kageyama said, ruining the mood.

"Shut the hell up, King," Tsukki shouted, again, embarrassed. Kageyama laughed and chase after Tsukki when Tsukki tried to leave him. But even during that small run, he smiled and kissed his dragon on the head. He was going to cherish that dragon for a long time.

************

Kageyama didn't know what that feeling was in his chest. Even after playing a few games (Tsukki won him a giant panda at another game just to boast that he gave Kageyama a bigger stuffed animal), and chased each other with sparklers (Tsukki threatened to kill him with one after calling Tsukki a bigger baby than he was. Kags never laughed so hard at the cute pout that came), he felt his heart constantly racing as he looked at Tsukki.

He was still being salty, but in a cute way that Kageyama didn't mind making him be that way. He looked forward to every word and found himself listening or wanting to pull the guy down for a kiss, even after sharing several kisses. It made no sense. He figured it was just the fun they had. 

Then Kageyama caught the sound of music and people surrounding the dancers as they danced the traditional dance. The music was loud and the dancing was beautiful, the kimonos and movement were flawless. He heard something along the lines of "The music is good," making Kageyama nod in agreement. 

When the dance was dance, everyone clapped as they bowed. Kageyama turned around to comment on it, but Tsukki wasn't there. "Kei?" Kageyama looked around, feeling fear claw up his chest. "Kei! Tsukishima! Tsukishima, where are you?" He yelled, afraid to leave from the spot.

He didn't want to get lost, but he already felt it since he was alone, surrounded by people he didn't know. He felt his breath getting labored, holding his stuffed panda tighter. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Kageyama turned around to Tsukki holding food, his dragon under his arm. "Where in the hell were you?!" Kageyama asked frantically. Tsukki looked confused. "I told you I was going to get food and you nodded." Tsukki reminded him.  


Oh.  


So he hadn't heard it right.  


Still...  


Kageyama hurriedly rushed and hugged Tsukki, who still looked confused. "Don't leave me alone like that! Drag me, okay! Don't... Don't do that anymore." Kageyama softly cried. Tsukki frowned.

"Hey, come here," Tsukki told him, walking Kageyama to a table apparently Tsukki must've gotten the food. It wasn't even that far away. Kageyama wondered how did he miss Tsukki when he looked around.

Tsukki put their food down and sat their animals down on the seats (Tsukki had to pry open Kag's hands to get the panda), then cuffed his cheeks. "I didn't mean to leave you but know that I won't leave you again. So stop your crying and wipe your eyes." Tsukki told him.

Kageyama did so, a few sniffles escaping him. Tsukki kissed his head and made Kageyama look at him. He smirked. "Who knows, you might get stuck with me for a long time," Tsukki said jokingly, but Kageyama's heart skipped a beat. His mind automatically shot to how they might be in the future.

Maybe living in the same home, sharing the same bed, waking up to each other, and sharing plenty of kisses. "I don't mind that," Kageyama told him quietly, his hand now gripping Tsukki's light jacket. Tsukki blinked and pulled Kageyama for a kiss. 

It felt too real, like one that two people who really loved each other would share. The kiss held and convey many words both of them were scared to say. It was risky, but for some reason, felt so possible. Was it possible? Kageyama felt Tsukki's lip so soft and loving against his own, almost like a tease. It made him shivered. Shit, he just wanted more.  


More.  


Tsukki broke the kiss, both of them huffing, feeling the pull to come closer, to feel each other deeper, to take the risk. Tsukki shook his head. "We should eat before it gets cold, he commented. Kageyama didn't know if he wanted to eat. It meant letting go of Tsukki's jacket, the closeness, but his stomach rumbled and Tsukki chuckled.  


The nerve.  


"Fine," He agreed. He let go and enjoyed his food, Tsukki pulling out his phone. "Suga and Daichi sent me their location. We can go there after we eat." Tsukki told him. Kageyama nodded, only stuffing his face with food. Tsukki rolled his eyes and took his time.

************

They met up with Suga and Daichi waiting for their food, Daichi holding Suga's hand across the table. "So, how was your date?" Suga asked. Both boys blushed, refusing to talk, especially about earlier.  


...  


"Kei sucked at getting me a seal because he lacked timing at a game," Kageyama blurted out. Tsukki glared at him. "I will murder you," Tsukki stated. "Then he won me a big panda and while I won him a dragon. I think they are our babies now." Kageyama said, adding that last part just to see Tsukki blush.

It didn't fail either as he looked away. Next to the table was an open area where people danced to the soft music. Daichi laughed while Suga awed how sweet Tsukki actually was. Tsukki frowned. His reputation really was getting tarnished tonight. He glanced at Kageyama.  


Well, it was slightly worth it.  


"Have you two eaten? I can treat you both tonight." Daichi offered. Tsukki shook his head, looking at the dancers again while Kageyama explained that Tsukki brought him food a while ago.

That's when Tsukki made a decision. Again, risky. "Do you wanna dance with me?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama blinked at him, then looked at the dancing area. "I don't know, I'm not sure if I can dance," Kageyama responded. Tsukki got up. 

"I don't mind losing a few toes tonight, so get up," Tsukki said, leaving his dragon at the table. Kageyama pouted. "I'm not that bad, beanpole!" Kageyama said. Tsukki smirked. "Then prove it by dancing with me," he said in a low voice. It made Kageyama shiver. 

"Fine," He said softly. He took Tsukki's hand and they both walked off to dance. "They really are meant for each other," Suga commented. Daichi kissed Suga's hand. He really has been looking after all of them along with Daichi, but undoubtedly, Suga was like a proud mother at times.  


Daichi couldn't ask for a better partner.

************

When Tsukki and Kags danced, it was slightly awkward, mostly because Kageyama really was bad at it, but Tsukki had enough patience and time with him to make their dance better. Part of the reason he slightly messed up was that Tsukki's hands were warm on his waist and in his hand. It fit so nicely and felt comfortable from this hold.  


He wanted to be held tighter.  


Kageyama didn't understand his emotions at all. If he tries to think of Hinata, it was hard and took great effort to do so. But this past week and even now, Tsukki always slip so easily into his head like that was his home. 

It took up his time of the day and his freedom, his freedom was during volleyball where he refuses to mess up, but his eyes would always try to find Tsukki. Kags frowned.

That tall, lanky, four-eyed, salty boy managed to take Kageyama's mind and a part of his heart. He remembered that feeling when he was alone. It was the worst, but that feeling of having Tsukki close, to feel his warmth, to be small and loved so tenderly in that embrace, that kiss.  


Loved?  


Love?  


Did he... love Tsukishima?  


Love?  


No, it was too quick. It took months for Kageyama to even like Hinata, and he's thinking that he loves Tsukishima within a week? Where is the sense in that?! "You're overthinking again. I swear I see smoke coming out of your ears." Tsukki commented. Kags only blush, hiding his face on Tsukki's shoulder. "You're so warm," he commented, unsure why he blurted it out.

"You are very beautiful," Tsukki responded. Kageyama caught his breath, but his heart was running laps in his chest. "You're so sweet," Kageyama said. Tsukishima pulled him closer. "You're so talented," he said softly. Kageyama closed his eyes, their dancing now was more like swaying in one place.

"I like kissing you," Kegayama admitted. He hid his face, feeling so exposed. He wasn't saying his feelings since he was confused, but his words were true. "I like holding you," Tsukki admitted.

Kageyama had to look up, whether to make sure this wasn't a joke or a dream, he didn't know, but the way Tsukki looked at him made him want to throw caution to the wind. Kageyama placed his hands on Tsukki's face, Tsukki pulling Kageyama close as he could. 

"Kei?" Kageyama questioned softly. "I like doing this with you. I like seeing you smile, laugh, and play even if you're trying to get on my nerves. I really love it when you say my name." Tsukki confessed. Kageyama closed his eyes. This was getting too dangerous, and yet, Kageyama wants it to continue.

He wants to cross over the line. "I love you, Tobio," Tsukki confessed. And there goes that line. Kageyama shot his eyes open. His voice struggled to say the words back, so damn confused. But he felt so sure.

"I don't want you to say it back. I know you like Hinata." Tsukki told him. Kageyama wanted to puke. Why, why did he had to say Hinata's name? More importantly, why did it sound so wrong to his ears? So horrible, as if that name shouldn't exist.

Confused, he was so confused. "But Tobio, let me be your boyfriend for the night. Let me be with you even if it means only for the next hour. Be mine, even for a little while." Tsukki pleaded, almost begging. Kageyama shut him up with a kiss, which was indescribable.

So intense, so many emotions, all not like how Tsukishima was supposed to be, but now he understands that this side of him, was the loving side. The side he would only show as a lover to someone he likes.  


He just happens to be that person.  


_Please, don't let this night end yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below. Hope you like their sweet side of Tsukki and Kags.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will have smut. Just giving all of you a warning.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back to Kageyama's house was quiet but satisfying. Kageyama sat in the middle in the backseat, only to cuddle against Tsukishima, who was looking out of the window, deep in thought. The soft snores from Kageyama filled the car, Suga nodding off in the passenger seat. "I never would've thought you would like Kageyama, of all people," Daichi spoke from the driver's seat.

Tsukki hummed, then looked down at Kags. "Neither did I," he responded. Spared them a glance, almost wanting to awe at the loving scene. "Does Kageyama knows about Hinata? About him and Kenma?" Daichi asked. "No. I don't want to break his heart. I'm not that cruel." Tsukki answered, then looked back outside.

Daichi smiled. "I don't think you'll break his heart. I actually think you'll help him." Daichi said. As Daichi and Suga ate, they watched their juniors dance, kiss, and seemingly get closer. Way past the point of being friendly or testing boundaries. They looked more like lovers. 

And even when they stopped dancing, he and Suga saw how they constantly had to touch each other. Handing hands, running fingers through the other's hair, or giving each other kisses without hesitation. Daichi hadn't seen that coming from putting two of the headstrong, saltiest players together, only to get sugary-sweet romance you would only see in the movies.

"How so?" Tsukki asked. Daichi relaxed. The way Kageyama looked at Tsukki was the way he looked when he was deeply relaxed in a game, but his gaze still held a bit of fear. If Kageyama knew Hinata wasn't available, just maybe he'll think more about Tsukishima and his feelings towards the guy.

"Just a hunch," Daichi said. Daichi remembered Tsukki telling them that the kissing thing and the relationship change only happened last week, but Tsukki's feelings happened long before then. Kageyama only started questioning it probably since last week, and judging by the way he was looking and clinging to Tsukki, his feelings were happening fast, he was falling fast. Daichi shrugged.  


That would scare anyone.  


Especially someone who could hardly show emotions in the first place.  


Tsukki sighed. "Do you think I have a chance with him? I mean... I know he's being nice and sweet and all now, and I want to keep kissing him and such, but... I don't know! I don't want things to go back to normal! If it does, I want him to be my boyfriend at least!" Tsukki said frustratedly, cause Daichi to chuckle.

"I'm sure you two will work it out. We're arriving at Kageyama's house. Want a ride home?" Daichi offered. "No thanks, I have a lot on my mind I want to walk off. And thank you for allowing us to tag along with your date." Tsukki said.

"No problem! Actually, Suga and I talked and we don't mind if we double date every other month if you two are together." Daichi offered. He stopped the car in front of Kageyama's house. "Why?" Tsukki questioned. Daichi shook Suga up. "Because you and Kageyama are the most closed-off people on our team, thought Kags has been opening up lately. But you hardly open up much unless it's to Yamaguchi. So it's our way of getting to know you too." Daichi explained. Tsukki blushed.

"Thanks," Tsukki said, then woke up Kageyama. Kageyama yawned and wiped his eyes, Tsukki placing a kiss on his head. "We're at your place," Tsukki told him. Kageyama nodded, then smiled at him, which was adorable. They both said goodbye and Tsukki walked Kageyama to the door.

"Thank you for the date, Tsukishima... uh, I mean, Kei. Sorry." Kageyama said, wiping the rest of his tiredness away. It looked too cute since he was still clinging to the giant panda bear. "It's fine. And you're welcome. I had a good time tonight. Maybe we can do this again, but just between me and you." Tsukki offered, Kageyama eyes brightening up at the thought, then looked away.

"That's if you want to," Tsukki added. "I do! I mean... I don't mind. I want to go." Kageyama said, his heart beating hard in his chest. When they stopped at the door, Kageyama looked at Tsukki, who didn't waste time kissing his lips. Tsukki cuffed his cheek and placed a hand on his waist, pulling him closer.

Kageyama's hands already gripped his jacket, keeping him close even after Tsukki broke the kiss. "Kei, you want to be my boyfriend for the night, right?" Kageyama asked. Then he let go to unlock his door. "I do," Tsukki agreed. Kageyama opened his door.

"Well, the night is not over yet. So that means you're still my boyfriend until the sun comes up. So... um... I want you tonight... but I'm-" Tsukki raced through the door, closing it behind him, then pulling Kageyama to his embrace. Kageyama blushed. "Are you sure?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama nodded. "Yes, but it's my... um... my first time. This will be my first time." Kageyama explained.

Tsukki couldn't believe it. "You're giving me your first time? Are you sure? What about Hinata?" Tsukki asked. He has to. He knew when they kiss each other, they both forget their situation. "Can you stop bringing up Hinata when this is about the two of us?! Hinata this! Hinata that! You don't see me bringing up Yamaguchi every damn time!" Kageyama yelled, pushing Tsukki away, then walked towards his room.

Tsukki blinked where he was a couple of times before following after he took off his shoes. When he walked into Kageyama's room, he was surprised to see the boy pouting. "Why would you bring up Yamaguchi?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama glared at him.

"Because you like Yamaguchi!" He yelled. "Who said that?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama looked ready to punch him. "You did!" He yelled. Tsukki smirked. "No, I didn't. I only ignore it whenever you brought up Yamaguchi. I never said yes when you assumed I did." Tsukki explained.

Kageyama thought back and realized that he was right. So he did the mature thing and turned his back to Tsukki on the bed in embarrassment. Tsukki chuckled. "And besides, he's dating Yachi. Have been during the past two months." Tsukki told him, starting to see Kageyama's neck turn red.

"So... You're single?" Kageyama asked timidly. Tsukki walked up to the bed. "Yes," He answered. "And I'm single," Kageyama stated. "But you like Hinata," Tsukki reminded him. Kageyama looked at him in confusion. "I do?" He asked. Tsukki blinked at him.

Did... Kageyama forgot his own crush? 

Tsukki smirked while Kageyama blushed, suddenly remembering it. He looked away in shock, then laid down on the bed, face buried into the pillow as if trying to suffocate himself. Tsukki took off his jacket and threw it onto the floor. Then he climbed onto the bed and over Kageyama, his body hovering, not quite touching.

"Tobio, do you have another crush that making you forget your crush on Hinata?" Tsukki asked knowingly. Kageyama peeked at him. "M-Maybe," Kageyama answered. Tsukki dropped his hips, his front resting on Kageyama's rear. "Am I making you forget about Hinata?" Tsukki asked. 

Kageyama pouted. "Don't flatter yourself," He told Tsukki, though Tsukki didn't take it to heart. Instead, he chuckled. "I won't. Instead, I'll prove to you why you should be with me instead of him. Like a good boyfriend." Tsukki told him. Kageyama glared at him. "You're the worse," he stated. Tsukki kissed his cheek. "Sure."

******

Kageyama couldn't believe it. He sorta... kinda... maybe confessed to Tsukishima about having feelings for him. Even worse, he forgot about his feelings for Hinata. He even got mad about Tsukki bringing him up. He felt a little guilty, but he really couldn't when Tsukki was grinding against his butt and was pressing kisses onto his back.  


Wait!  


"Why am I a bottom?!" Kagayma shouted, his face red. He looked at Tsukki, who had a satisfying smile on his face. "So many questions. I don't know, but you're are very responsive to my grinding." Tsukki mentioned.  


...  


Okay, so he did grind back.  


IT FELT GOOD, OKAY!  


"That doesn't make me a bottom," Kageyama commented. Tsukki rolled his eyes and flopped down next to him on his back, then pulled Kageyama to straddle him, which meant Kageyama couldn't hide his face in a pillow. Once he sat up, he stiffened when he could feel a bulge in Tsukki's pants.

"There, now you are on top. Better now?" Tsukki asked. Kags looked between his legs. "You're hard," He stated. "Yes," Tsukki answered. "Because of me?" Kageyama asked. Tsukki sat up, Kageyama wrapping his arms around Tsukki. "It's hard not to. Move your hips slowly." Tsukki told him.

Kags did so, taking a sharp breath at the feel of their bulges rubbing together. He closed his eyes to savor the moment, Tsukki pressing kisses on his face. Tsukki's hands slid from his hips to his waist, his fingers slipping under Kageyama's shirt. "Want me to take off your shirt?" He asked.

Kags nodded. "Alright, don't stop. You're doing so well. Are you feeling good?" He asked. "Yes," Kageyama answered, though he sounded breathless. "Are you?" He asked. Tsukki kissed his jaw. "Yes, I am," he answered. He found it cute that Kageyama really telling the truth about this being his first time, the way he asked and his unsure movements were adorable.

Tsukki already had his first a long time ago with Yams, but this time with Kageyama was purer. He was going to take his time with Kags. "Can I take off your shirt too?" Kageyama asked. Tsukki nodded, reaching the last button of Kageyama's button up. 

With a little help, Kageyama slipped off his button-up and t-shirt. Then he reached for Tsukki's shirt, toying at the hem before sliding the shirt upwards and over Tsukki's head. Kageyama never thought about Tsukki's naked body before, but looking at it now made it more real.

They were going to have sex. Well, he was sure Tsukki would stop if Kageyama told him, but still, they were going to have sex. He touched Tsukki's chest and shivered. It was so warm and he could feel his heart beating very fast. "Your heart, it's racing," Kageyama said. 

Tsukki placed a hand on Kageyama's chest. "So are yours," He said. Kageyama smiled, glad he wasn't the only one feeling this way, feeling excited, and maybe nervous, though Tsukki looked calm to him. "That's because my heart is yours. So that means if your heart is beating fast, mine is too." Kageyama said.  


...  


Tsukki was already thinking about marrying this guy, the idiot.  


"Stop saying stupid things," Tsukki said out of embarrassment, then flipped their positions over to be on top. Before Kageyama could complain, he kissed him with passion. His tongue teased Kageyama's lips until the boy opened up for Tsukki to claim his mouth.

Kageyama moaned, feeling Tsukki's body on his own, his thrust a lot harder than before, his bulge bigger than earlier. He felt hands traveled up and down his body until one hand finally touch his bulge and stroked him through his pants. Kageyama broke the kiss with a gasp, Tsukki moving his lips down his neck.

He openly kissed it, then took a lick to taste the boy under him. Kageyama shivered. "Kei~" Kageyama moaned, as his hand on Tsukki's shoulders. He raised his hips to get more pressure from Tsukki's hand, the light pressure only teasing him. Tsukki hummed, kissing a sensitive spot on Kageyama's neck, then bite and suck the area, hearing Kageyama cry out from under him, his hips bucking. 

"Kei!" Kageyama yelled, exposing his neck for Tsukki to continue. He had his eyes shut, his hands squeezing Tsukki's shoulders, and his legs wrapped around Tsukki's hip. His pants were getting unbearably tight. "Kei, I want my pants off. And yours! I wanna touch you!" Kageyama demanded.

Tsukki kissed the growing hickey on Kageyama before sitting up. Kageyama's eyes were dilated, his breathing labored, and his face looked close to begging. It was a beautiful sight, but he wanted more. He could actually get more. "Whatever you want, my King," Tsukki said, Kageyama looking away at the nickname. It really shouldn't have turned him on like that.  


But it did.  


And Tsukki knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the next chapter is the last chapter of this story.  
> Also a full chapter of smut and love.  
> Hope you all like it so far.
> 
> I'll also try to get it out early since I do have class tomorrow. *And Death Note works to update. Lol*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I have an exam Monday, so this was posted late. (And procrastination but we aren't going to talk about that, lol). 
> 
> Enjoy.

There was something about losing control Kageyama liked. Him being a setter in volleyball often controls the flow of the game. The Setter has to choose the right spiker in a span of a few seconds, prepared a good set to said spiker, and actually execute it. It was exciting as well as draining, his mind constantly thinking about himself, his team, and the opponents.

Kageyama was used to it. But losing control never felt so good until now. Both of the boys' pants were gone, soon underwear flying to the floor, Tsukki putting his glasses away. Kageyama touched Tsukki's cock in between them, giving it a few strokes until Tsukki was moaning and thrusting above him. "Tobio~" Tsukki moaned. It would be a sight to see...  


If he was looking.  


While Tsukki was slowly losing his mind with the way Kageyama was stroking him, he didn't let Kageyama rest to let him come to his senses. He attacked Kageyama's neck, kissing and tasting him under his tongue, a hand gripping his thigh as he thrust into Kageyama's hand, his other hand next to Kageyama's head, gripping the sheets.

Tsukki groaned into Kageyama's ear every time Kagaeyama's hands slid up his shaft and squeeze the head, causing him to nearly buck. He wasn't ready to cum yet, not until Kageyama does it first. He began kissing down his body, his cock soon too far for Kageyama to reach. Tsukki nearly whined at loss. "K-Kei?" Kageyama questioned. 

He opened his eyes, feeling breath over his nipple. "Hmm?" Tsukki asked, pressing a kiss over Kag's nipple. Kageyama yelped. "Uh... I-I sens- AH!" Kageyama moaned, feeling the warm mouth on his left nipple. 

Tsukki sucked and flicked the nipple with his tongue, the nipple erecting as Tsukki felt a hand in his hair. "K-Kei~," Kags moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He felt himself getting weak but in a good way. Unable to stop Tsukki from his teasing, even when he switched nipples.  


Not like he wanted to anyway.  


All the teasing, touches, and kisses on his body made him feel loved. He wasn't insecure about his body, but he never thought about it in this situation. But now that he was, Tsukki didn't remark about it, only kissing and licking everything as if it was his.  


Oh yes, he wanted it to be his.  


Tsukki sank lower on Kageyama's body, making Kags giggle a bit when Tsukki kissed his stomach. "So cute," Tsukki commented, making Kags blush. No one really knew he was ticklish.  


Oh gosh, Tsukki knew!  


Kageyama looked down at Tsukki, Tsukki already giving him an evil smile now that he had that knowledge. "Don't you dare," Kageyama said lowly. Tsukki smirked. "Careful, King, I might take that as a challenge. You're lucky I want something else." Tsukki warned him.

Kageyama didn't have a chance to ask what when Tsukki licked up his shaft, licking up the trail of pre-come to the head, just to suck to urge more pre-come in his mouth. "AH~, Kei! T-Too M-Much!" Kageyama stammered, falling back to the bed. Tsukki took him slowly wondering how much can he take.

It has been a while since he has done this. He placed his hands on Kags hips to keep him from bucking, but enough for him to thrust into his mouth lightly. "Kei! More! Take more!" Kageyama begged as he yearned for more of that wet heat and tongue to engulf him. He couldn't think, couldn't hold back, Tsukki's mouth taking more so slowly. He tried to fight back against the hands that held him down, forcing him to obey.  


Fuck.  


"K-Kei! I w-wanna fuck your m-mouth! Teach me how!" Kageyama requested. Tsukki chuckled, sending vibrations down Kags's cock, making him whine. Tsukki moved his mouth. "I haven't done anything yet," Tsukki said. "I don't care! It's warm and I... um..." Kageyama looked away in embarrassment. 

Tsukishima was taking many of his first tonight, this being his first time receiving a blowjob from someone. Tsukki licked his lips, tasting Kageyama's pre-come in his mouth. "Do you wanna cum in my mouth?" Tsukki asked, knowing the answer as Kageyama's hips bucked.

Tsukki kissed the head of Kags's cock, so pretty to him. The taste wasn't bad either. Kageyama's breath hitched. "Y-yes!" Kageyama admitted. Tsukki sucked the head, Kageyama hand going to grip Tsukki's hair. "K-Kei~. Your mouth!" Kageyama begged. 

Tsukki only looked at him as he stroke Kageyama's cock, his other hand to rub his balls. He watched Kageyama arch his back, the look of pleasure all on his face. "Tobio," Tsukki said, drawing Kageyama's attention. His eyes were so blown out as if he was dreaming, his mouth open and unable to stop his moans. His black hair was spreading out and sticking all about on his head. His neck littered with hickies, a few that wouldn't be able to heal or hide in time.  


Good.  


"You're so good, Kei! M-My body is yours. Please touch me everywhere. E-even in me. I want you so badly so please don't tease." Kageyama managed to say. Tsukki swallowed and licked his lips as if he was offered a buffet of his favorite food.  


Well, he hasn't had the one thing off the menu yet.  


Tsukki went back down with vigor, moving his hands to hold Kageyama's hips down as he took Kageyama whole in his mouth. _He really needs to learn not to say such sexy and sappy things during sex,_ Tsukki thought, feeling his cock twitch with neglect. 

Shit, the thought of his cock going in that sweet, tight hole was enough to make him shiver, Kageyama's moans not helping as he bobbed his head. It was higher than his own voice, the hand gripping and slightly pulling made him moan. He felt the thick cock hit the back of his throat, his throat closing around Kags as he repeatedly deep-throat him.

His eyes watered, spit and pre-come sliding down his chin, choking slightly, all worth it to hear Kageyama losing it above him, his name being called like a pleaded prayer. "Kei, I'm gonna c-cum! Please don't stop!" Kageyama yelled. Tsukki gripped the base of Kageyama's cock, leaving room in his mouth to take the load. 

He sucked the tip, his tongue swirling and teasing the tip, silently begging Kageyama to do it. "Yes! Kei! Yes! AH~." Kageyama came into that sweet warm mouth, Tsukki taking it all in his mouth. Again, it really didn't taste bad, a bit salty but pretty good. Kageyama only saw stars behind his eyelids, momentarily forgetting where he was.

He was still in his high when felt himself being turned over to his stomach, weight on his back, and a long, wet cock resting between his ass cheeks. "Shit, Tobio, you sounded so good. I wanna put it in you so badly. I wanna hear you yell like that again! Tobio~," Tsukki told him, then moan when Kageyama raised his hips a bit.

"Oh gosh, let me hear you!" Tsukki begged, reaching under Kageyama to twist those perky nipples. "Kei!" Kageyama whined. Tsukki groaned, then bit him as he came, Kageyama letting out a small cry.  


Yeah, those marks weren't leaving for a while.  


Suga and Daichi were going to kill him.  


Worth it.  


Tsukki rode the rest of his high until he felt himself relaxing on top of Kageyama. Tsukki kissed the bite mark hearing Kageyama moan quietly. Now was a perfect time. "You have lube, Tobio?" Tsukki asked, raising his hips to see his cum sliding between Kags's cheeks.

Kageyama made a sound and a gesture, he himself not sure if what said was considered a language. Still, he felt pressure lighten on him and movement on the bed so what he did must've made some sense.

"Do you still want to go all the way or stop for now?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama groaned at so many questions, instead, raising his hips as an answer. He felt a kiss on his shoulder. "I need a verbal answer, baby," Tsukki said.  


Baby?  


He was... Tsukki's baby?  


He turned to look at Tsukki over his shoulder, who was smirking. "So you do like pet names. You want me to start calling you baby, or perhaps panda bear?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama glared at the last pet name.

Tsukki chuckled. "Alright, no Panda bear. And I thought it was a step in the right direction from being called King. I'll stick with baby. So, baby, you want my dick in your ass or what?" Tsukki asked. "That's so unromantic," Kageyama commented, finding his throat a little hoarse.  


How loud did he yell... from a blow job?  


Kageyama turned back to his back, Tsukki staying on top of him. He winced when he felt Tsukki cum on his butt. "Alright. Let me ask again," Tsukki said before laying on Kageyama, giving him a chaste kiss. It was cute how tired the poor boy was. "Can I make love to you?" Tsukki asked.  


Love.  


That word always makes his heart race so fast, so he wondered if Tsukki's was doing the same. Did he love Tsukishima? Did he want Tsukki to himself? Does he want to spend the next few days, months, years with this guy? More kisses, more dates, more sex, but more importantly, more times for Tsukki to look at him this way? 

Like he was his whole world and more. Was he ready to share more arguments with this guy only to make up and reassure each other? Gosh yes! To all of them! "I'll properly prep you carefully so it wouldn't hurt as much. I'll take my time. Or we can wait and just cuddle and kiss." Tsukki offered. Kageyama leaned up and kissed Tsukki. "I want you, Kei. I don't want to wait." Kageyama said softly.

Tsukki smiled. He sat back onto his knees and grabbed the lube to slick his fingers. Kageyama held his legs up behind his knees, feeling a bit exposed despite the blowjob he just had. "If you are worried that if we wait, I'll sleep with someone else, I won't. All I want is you, Kageyama." Tsukki told him, halting to look at him.

"I know, but I trust you. And I meant it when I said I want to be yours. Inside and out, Kei." Kageyama explained. Tsukki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing. "You say the most stupid things, baby," Tsukki commented. "Wha-" Tsukki kissed him, too hard to resist. It was sweet and slow, Kageyama chuckling when he realize what Tsukki was doing. 

Tsukki pressed a pad of his finger to Kageyama's hole, Kags tensing a bit. Tsukki bit on Kageyama's bottom lip. "Trust me, I won't hurt you," Tsukki promised. Kageyama nodded. And Tsukki held up on that promise as he slid the finger in. He distracted Kags in every way possible, kissing his body, marking him, teasing him until he tried to awaken Kageyama's cock.

He moved his finger slowly, always taking the time to add more lube to his fingers so it would be easier for Kageyama. By two fingers, Kageyama moved his hips lightly to the fingers but mostly focus on stroking Tsukki's cock. "Does this feel better? Anything hurts?" Tsukki asked.

Kageyama shook his head, a small hum coming from his lips as Tsukki took his fingers out to lube his fingers again. Kageyama was sure Tsukki used enough lube, but it was his first time. He didn't want this to hurt too bad. As he inserted his fingers again, he searched around for Kageyama's prostate, wanting to hear him moan again.

Listening to his Kageyama's reactions, he found it when Kageyama moaned abruptly versus his former quiet moans. "K-Kei?" Kageyama questioned. "I found your spot," Tsukki commented, touching the spot again and again. Kageyama couldn't stroke Tsukki anymore, gripping the sheets below him. Tsukki added a third finger, making sure Kageyama was well prep so he wouldn't limp too much tomorrow morning. 

He teased him over and over, getting a general feel where it was so he knew where to aim. "Kei, hurry up and put it in!" Kageyama begged. Tsukki chuckled but listened since he was getting hard off the moans again. If he was going to spill, it will be in Tobio. Grabbing the lube one more time, he lubed himself up decently before throwing the bottle off the bed.

He lined himself up to Kageyama's hole and pushed in slowly. It went in easy, Kageyama not wincing in pain, but had a look of discomfort from being stretched around something bigger than fingers. Tsukki kissed him and stroked Kageyama's cock to relax, his hole so tight and warm around his cock. He wasn't ready to spill yet. Still, he was glad he used a lot of lube.

He slipped in easy. They both groaned when Tsukki was fully seated. "How do you feel?" Tsukki asked. Kageyama had his arms on Tsukki's shoulder, his legs around Tsukki's hips. "I feel full. You're in me so deep, Kei." Kageyama said honestly. 

Tsukki kissed his cheek. "Now, if only you were this honest and open when playing volleyball," Tsukki said, earning a light slap to his shoulder. "Shut up. If only you were this caring and invested like this on the court." Kageyama retorted. "Well, maybe if you reward me, I'll give it my all," Tsukki said.

Kageyama looked away, embarrassed. All of this started because he liked Tsukki's rewards, his kisses too sweet to resist. It still was. "Can I reward you now?" He asked. Tsukki raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what's my reward?" Tsukki asked. "A secret," Kageyama said. Tsukki didn't expect that but listened. 

"Okay?" Kageyama leaned up to give him a small kiss. "My secret is that I... um... I love you, Kei. I really want to be your boyfriend. When the sun comes up, for the next few days, the next few months, for years until the day when we can become more than that. Um... So... yeah, I really love you. I want more kisses, dates, sex, and more than that too. I wanna hold hands, take care of you when you're sick, and argue with you until we both cry. So... K-Kei, please don't leave me. Keep holding me and I promise to be yours." Kageyama confessed.

Tsukki only looked at him dumbfoundedly, blinking, and not saying a word. Kageyama hardened his features, but his eyes still watered as he looked away. "I-if you j-just wanted to have s-sex with me, t-that's fine. We can do that." Kageyama said quietly, his tears sliding down his cheeks. Did he read this wrong or did Tsukki lie to him earlier, or everything he was doing now. He felt dirty all of a sudden.  


...

"Say it again."  


Kageyama looked back up at Tsukki, who was tearing up. "Say it again," He said softly. Kageyama wiped his eyes, though he wasn't any better. "I love you, Kei," Kags repeated. Tsukki nodded.

"I love you, Kei. Just you. M-my heart only wants you." Kageyama said. Tsukki kissed him, his tears mingling in it. He moved his hips, but it was soft and slow, letting Kageyama get used to it. 

"I love you, Tobio," Tsukki said in between their kiss. Kageyama cried even more, holding onto Tsukki and never letting go. Not even when Tsukki sped up, not when Tsukki hit his spot, sending Kageyama into orbit. Tsukki never stopped him even when Kageyama scratched his back, his cries loud, and tears flowing freely.  


Never let go.  


His.  


Kageyama was his.  


And Kageyama's words always reminded him.

********

Miwa walked home tiredly but refreshed. But not the one to waste time, she wanted to see her baby brother. Walking deeper into the house, and missing the extra pair of shoes by the doorway, she made it to Tobio's room. "Tobio! I'm home! Wake up! It's late!" She said loudly, only to be shushed when she opened the door.

Her first thought was _Who the heck shushed me?_ Then she saw Tobio in bed with another boy, who shushed her. Tobio grumbled and frowned, turning over to cuddling the boy holding him. He looked at Miwa tiredly with a glare, pulling Tobio closer as Tobio hummed in content.

Miwa saw a few marks peek under the covers where she was. "Um, who are you?" She asked. The blond boy yawn and reached for his glasses. Seeing the woman better, he assumed it was Kageyama's family member. Pretty bad way to find out.  


"Sorry. I'm Tsukishima Kei, Tobio's boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a third part to this series, which will be a one-shot of the aftermath of their get together. 
> 
> Comment below! I would love to hear from all of you!!


End file.
